Seducción
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: .:Drabbles:. Porque ser vampiro no es solo cosa de hombres. Lo que se esconde tras la apariencia angelical y los rostros hermosos de las Cullen. Chap.20
1. Espejos

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, que me ha demostrado que no todas las novelas de amor son cursis.

Palabras: 241

* * *

Espejos

Rosalie tiene muchos espejos.

Uno en el vestidor, que ocupa toda la pared, ancho con los bordes nacarados, traído desde París. Delante de él se prueba cada uno de los vestidos, pantalones, faldas, camisas y camisetas que posee.

El segundo, pequeño y con forma de rombo, se encuentra en su mesilla de noche, y es el primero y el último en verla todos los días.

El tercero, rectangular, con un marco elaborado en plata y regalado por Emmett en uno de sus tantos aniversarios, está en su cuarto de baño individual. En él se peina y se maquilla.

El cuarto está en su bolso, es redondo y de color rojo pasión, lleva las iniciales de su nombre, y es utilizado entre clase y clase. Su finalidad es descubrir imperfecciones.

El quinto, cuadrado, hecho artesanalmente, se halla perdido ente sus pertenencias y olvidado en los rincones de la gran casa, y aparece justamente sólo cuando ella lo necesita.

Pero el sexto espejo es especial, es un espejo ovalado de mano, pequeño y brillante. Este espejo es guardado con mimo en uno de los cajones de su armario, Rosalie lo trata con delicadeza y cuidado. Es antiguo y tiene los mismos años que ella, es lo único que guarda de su vida mortal. Cuando lo mira no ve a una joven guapa, ni alta, ni apetecible, se ve a la que hay dentro de todo esto. Rose se ve como es en realidad.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Por favor no me tiren tomates ; ) Estos drabbles tartarán sobre las Cullen, entra cada serie de tres, meteré un drable sobre otra vampiresa, acepto sugerencias.

Nos leemos


	2. Cristal

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni siquiera son reales, aunque no me importaria encontar un Edward en mi vida.

Palabras: 109

* * *

Cristal

Parecía que Alice estaba hecha de cristal.

De ese cristal que cuando la luz lo atraviesa se convierte en miles de tonalidades diferentes dándole color a la vida. Ese cristal transparente, en el que no hay imperfecciones y todo es pureza, todo es verdad. De ese cristal que tienes miedo de que se rompa, porque es frágil y delicado.

Alice no andaba, flotaba, como una bailarina, ejecutando movimientos gráciles y armoniosos. Y su rostro, sin lugar a dudas, estaba esculpido en porcelana, tan blanco, tan perfecto.

Desde luego Alice Cullen estaba hecha de cristal.

Pero solo por fuera.

Porque por dentro era mucho más resistente que el vidrio.

* * *

Gracias a Hanae-Kotara y a 3rill Cullen. Se que este drabble es corto, pero es lo que mejor escribo.

Nos leemos : )


	3. Arte

¡Hola¿No os parece un día precioso? Yo estoy muy contenta, por fin he acabado todos los examenes, solo me queda sufrir esperando las notas, pero el estrés y las noches en vela estudiando no vuelven hasta dentro de un mes :)

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, que ha revelado un mundo que se ocultaba en las sombras.

Palabras: 170

* * *

Arte

Nadie podía discutir que Esme no era una auténtica artista.

Sus dibujos estaban llenos de color y movimiento: los paisajes recreaban el ambiente que les rodeaba, las figuras que trazaba mostraban los sentimientos sin miedo e incluso los objetos parecían tener personalidad propia. Sus cuadros eran colgados y decoraban todas las paredes.

También le gustaba jugar con la arcilla. Cogía un puñado y la moldeaba poco a poco, con cariño y entrega, en la entrada de la casa había un caballo del que se sentía muy orgullosa y que todos habían admirado, ya que parecía que de un momento a otro echaría a galopar.

Escribía bellos poemas y cantaba como los ángeles.

Pero no era una artista solo por eso.

Lo era porque había que tener un verdadero don para cuidar de todos los vampiros que habitaban en esa casa como una madre, dándoles el apoyo que necesitaban para seguir adelante.

Y todos estan seguros que sin el arte de Esme, la mansión Cullen no sería la misma.

* * *

De todas las Cullen, Esme es la mas difícil de escribir, al menos para mí, espero que el drabble no sea muy malo. 

Contestación a los reviews:

**Hanae-Kotara:** Me alegra que te guste como escribo. Alice también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, su personalidad me encanta, es tan...feliz.

**3rill Cullen**: Has dado en el clavo, son breves ideas a resaltar de los personajes. Prefiero escribir algo corto y que se entienda, sencillo y bonito, que no meteros un rollo en donde solo se repite lo mismo mil veces.

**Arsa**: De momento solo he pensado hablar de las chicas, pero sería na buena idea que consideraré. Intentaré que el próximo drabble sea más largo, pero no prometo nada. Gracias, nadie me había dicho que mi estilo era delicado.

Nos leemos


	4. Trabajo

¡Hola¿Que tal va todo? Espero que bien, porque yo estoy con un dolor de garganta que no lo puedo soportar, el frío siempre nos deja sin defensas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de estos drabbles no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, y no estoy contenta con la elección de Robert Pattison para el papel de Edward Cullen, el tiempo dirá si es una decisión adecuada.

Palabras: 320 

* * *

Trabajo

Miró el reloj con desgana, era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Con cuidado, se puso las lentillas que daban a sus ojos un tono violeta muy extraño, y se peinó con delicadeza su melena caoba, mientras comprobaba que sus reflejos se convirtieran en tonos dorados a la luz de las lámparas, jamás la proveniente del Sol.

Bajando por las escaleras se encontró con Demetri, miembro de la guardia de los Volturi, que la saludó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal has dormido?

A Heidi le gustaría contestar "Bien, tuve un sueño maravilloso", pero no hay lugar en los brazos de Morfeo para los vampiros, ni tampoco un rincón en el mundo del subconsciente. Por lo que Heidi no contestó, pasó de largo como siempre, intentando que de una vez por todas Demetri comprendiera que la broma dejaba de tener gracia cuando la repetías cuatro veces por semana durante años.

Se puso en camino, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y decir, lo había hecho muchas veces, tantas, que los gestos le salían solos. Para los hombres que viajaban sin compañía, susurros al oído y promesas de diversión; para las parejas, exponía lugares románticos donde pasar la noche; para las familias, mostraba interés en los niños y ofrecía recreo para todos; para las amigas que viajaban en grupos, hablaba de compras y la última moda, guiñando un ojo cuando preguntaban por solteros; para los religiosos o los que buscaban la parte misteriosa de la cuidad, los llevaba entre callejuelas estrechas y antiguas hipnotizándolos con historias antes nunca contadas.

Y así, poco a poco, iban cayendo uno a uno en la tela de araña que tejía con maestría, cazando a los pobre ilusos que caían como moscas en su red. Al finalizar, sabía que cada una de sus capturas serviría para alimentar a algún vampiro en una orgía de sangre.

¿Sentía algún remordimiento al ver como las personas con las que había charlado animadamente morían gritando de dolor? No. Nunca. Ese era su trabajo.

* * *

Lo intenté, lo juro, quise hacerlo más largo, peor no pude. Al menos, tiene más palabras. Este es el primer drabble sobre una vampiresa no-Cullen, espero que os haya gustado.

Contestación a los reviews:

**Ginebella:** Gracias, la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido Bella, lo tendré en cuenta.

**Arsa:** Me gusta que te guste mi estilo, y en cuanto a los chicos Cullen, quizá me atreva, pero en otra historia.

**Hanae-Kotara:** ¡Recibir un review tuyo me da mucho ánimo!

Nos leemos

P.D. Si teneis tiempo y os gusta leer, escribir en Google "El Templo de las Mli Puertas" y entrareis en un nuevo mundo. No es publicidad para mi blog, ni tampoco el nombre de una secta satánica, solo una revista virtual en donde se rompe el tópico de que los jóvenes no leemos.


	5. Perfume

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien. Yo tengo la cara llena de lágrimas, acabo de ver "Bailando con lobos", es una película maravillosa, les invito a que la vean.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. ¿Por qué los uso? No ponen nada bueno en la tele y de momento no me van a demandar : P

Palabras: 196

* * *

Perfume

A Emmet le encanta como huele Rosalie.

Suele agarrarla por detrás, pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella y esconder su cabeza en su cuello, para pasar allí el resto del día.

Los lunes, Rosalie desprende un aroma a jazmines recién florecidos, en todo su esplendor, hay momentos en que la casa parece un jardín.

Los martes, su fragancia cambia totalmente, huele a manzanas maduras, verdes, listas para comer.

Los miércoles el olor de Rosalie es fuerte, se nota en toda la casa y en todo el instituto. Rosy huele entonces a vainilla.

El perfume del jueves es difícil de describir, simplemente recuerda a una inmensa playa y al olor de las olas yendo y viniendo.

Los viernes, Rosalie utiliza un frasquito de cristal muy pequeño, y solo se pone una gota, que es bastante para quedar todo el día envuelta en un manto de sándalo.

Los sábados, le toca el turno a la colonia que se compra anualmente en el mercadillo de Forks, es un olor a menta fresca.

Pero los domingos, Rosalie no necesita usar ningún perfume, porque huele a Emment, y ese (aunque nunca lo admita) es su olor favorito.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, la próxima vez tardaré un poco más en actualizar... ¡Pero estamos en vacaciones! Disfruten de la vida y una muy Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo para todos.

Nos leemos

P.D. Gracias Arsa, tu review me da muchos ánimos, un drabble de Denali está en proceso ; )


	6. Hojas

¡Hola! Me hubiera gustado poner el drabble antes, pero estuve de vacaciones, y he vuelto cargada de inspiración.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Por cierto, su cumpleaños fue el 23 de Diciembre, así que ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? ; )

Palabras: 109

* * *

Hojas

La estación favorita de Alice es el otoño.

En ella puede realizar su actividad favorita. Primeso, salta de la copa de un árbol a otra para aumentar la velocidad con la que caen las hojas.

Después corre entre ellas; parece una lluvia de destellos rojos, amarillos y ocres, la perfecta escena para una fotografía.

Y por último, amontona las hojas junto al gran cedro que hay cerca de su casa, y se deja caer en ellas una y otra vez.

Riendo.

Y todavía disfruta mucho más si Jasper la acompaña.

El otoño, sin saber por qué, le recuerda a los ojos de su novio, la persona que más quiere.

* * *

Chiquitito lo sé... pero tan lindo, al menos esa es la impresión que me da a mí.

Y antes de despedirme, gracias a Arsa, Motoko Ichiggo, snow angel 3000, Arya Luthien, DereaMoony y todas las personas que leen mis drabbles, los escribo para personas como vosotras.

Arsa, para publicar tus historias tienes que registrarte primero, yo no tendré ningún inconveniente en ayudarte cuando me necesites : )

Nos leemos


	7. Dulce

¡Hola! AquÍ estoy con otro drabble que os torturará con lo pequeño que es : P

Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no mios, lo que si puedo tener (y es derecho no me lo va a quitar nadie) es un descapotable rojo como el de Rosalie.

Palabras: 112

* * *

Dulce

Hay muchos tipos de sonrisas: sonrisas falsas, sonrisas irónicas, sonrisas sinceras, sonrisas abiertas, sonrisas reconfortantes, sonrisas prepotentes...

Pero la sonrisa de Esme es especial.

Carlisle la suele llamar "la sonrisa dulce".

No por ser empalagosa.

Es dulce porque es amable.

Es dulce porque es honesta.

Es dulce porque se contagia.

Es dulce porque está llena de amor.

Es dulce porque te quita la tristeza.

Es dulce porque es cálida.

Es dulce porque sale de su corazón.

Y es dulce, porque cada vez que aparece en su rostro, te llena de alegría y felicidad, igual que un caramelo pone contento a un niño pequeño.

Por eso Esme llama a Carlisle "su niño".

* * *

Me encanta esta pareja y me encantan los comentarios que me dejais. Arya Luthien, Hanae-Kotara, Arsa ( la explicación es tan liosa que creo que sería mejor que te lo mandara por mensaje privado una vez te registres), Snow angel 3000 y Gothic Sweet Angel.

Hay algo que me dijo Snow (¿puedo llamarte así?) que me gustó mucho, comentó que hay pocos fics en donde se mencionen a Alice y Jasper pensando en el otro, lo tendré muy en cuenta para los siguientes drabbles.

Os deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo para todas.

Nos leemos


	8. Espera

¡Hola! Intento tener un buen ritmo en la subida de los drables, pero el instituto a empezado de nuevo y eso conlleva matarse a estudiar, este año con el viaje de estudios y el trimestre tan apretado que tengo, los examenes se adelantan y caen a millones, por lo que no dispongo tanto tiempo para escribir, pero no os preocupeis, no tardaré mucho.

Disclaimer: Una se cansa de decir esto, los personajes no me pertenecesn, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Palabras:158

* * *

Espera

Los bosques de Denali se mantienen en una calma aparente, si lo miras desde arriba, parece un tranquilo océano de color verde oscuro.

Una veloz sombra cruza los árboles saltando, es tan rápida, que jurarías que en realidad no la has visto. Con elegancia y ferocidad, escala las montañas con una sola mano, sus carcajadas se escuchan como los saltos de agua en un río, pero cuando llega el atardecer, la figura etérea se vuelve corpórea.

Tanya observa el sol poniéndose en el horizonte.

Le gusta sentir que vuela entre la naturaleza, no parar ni un segundo, gastar su energía columpiándose entre la vegetación, sin embargo, reserva unos minutos de su día para aquel espectáculo que se le hace mágico.

Antes esperaba impaciente ver a la familia de los Cullen aparecer a lo lejos, deseaba su visita para poder hablar con Edward.

Pero ya no es necesario, ha encontrado a alguien a quien amar. Y es correspondida.

* * *

Aquí teneis una viñeta de una de las vampiresas de Denali, Tanya es la que más me gustó, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que se dice de ella. 

Gracias a todas las que dejan comentarios: Mary Cullen, Dunadae, Arya Luthien y Amedelune (doble)

Nos leemos


	9. Piano

¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, os juro que a mi también me duele tener tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer... no se porque miento, en realidad la idea fue mia ; )

Palabras: 232

* * *

Piano

Cuando era humana, Rosalie conseguía que las lágrimas de los más serios salieran de sus ojos con solo deslizar sus manos por un piano. Pero desde que era vampiresa eso se había convertido en misión imposible.

Daba igual las veces que se sentara enfrente del instrumento, cuanto lo intentara, simplemente no era capaz de transmitir alegría o dolor como antes. Por mucho que sus dedos dieran con la tecla exacta en el momento justo, nadie se estremecía con las notas que ella arrancaba. "Quizás" se dijo al principio, "los vampiros no sienten la música como el resto de los mortales". Tuvo que olvidarse de aquella afirmación cuando Edward le tocó por primera vez una canción al piano.

Y eso la desquiciaba.

Una tarde, después de sus infructuosos intentos buscando lo que nadie encontraba, cogió su caja de herramientas y se colocó junto a su descapotable rojo, dispuesta a desmontarlo pieza por pieza. Carlisle se le acercó en silencio, y la estuvo observando mucho rato, mientras ella limpiaba el carburador y cambiaba las ruedas por otras más fuertes y estéticas.

Cuando terminó, Rosalie se sacudió la tierra y se limpió las manos llenas de aceite; se percató de que Carlisle la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No necesitas tocar el piano —le dijo —esta es tú música.

Rosalie rió, desde aquel día no se volvió a sentar frente al piano.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que la espera haya merecido la pena. Gracias a Im-your-nightmare, Arsa (no me diste tu msn T.T), Hanae-Kotara, Snow y Palas Atenea (me encanta tu nick).

Nos leemos


	10. Visión

¡Hola! Hoy me levanté con las ganas de ponerme una de esas capas parecidas a las que llevan los vampiros, a lo Drácula. Y aquí estoy, con pinta de loca delante del ordenador, aunque no me queda tan mal ; )

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer¿alguien me ayuda a robarlos?

Palabras: 156

* * *

Visión

La visiones son algo curioso, llevan mucho tiempo con ella, y todavía no ha aprendido a controlarlas bien. Son volátiles, etéreas.

Pero si puede distinguir la forma en que se le acercan. Algunas aparecen envueltas en niebla y hay que esperar a que esta se disipe. Otras, las más comunes, son un flash que deslumbra y te deja mirando al vacío con la boca abierta y el rostro desencajado. Solo unas pocas se encuentran intermitentes en tu subconsciente hasta que te das cuenta de que están ahí.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Alice se sentó en la barra del bar, pidió un chocolate y esperó. No sabía cuando vendría aquel caballero de pelo dorado, ni si sus heridas, tanto de cuerpo como de corazón, le permitirían seguir adelante. Solo estaba segura de dos cosas:

La primera, era la última esperanza que le quedaba al chico.

La segunda, sus visiones jamás la habían defraudado.

* * *

Gracias a Arsa (no se si me he quedado ciega, pero no veo tu msn T.T), Aradia Gaunt, Sango-hikaru, y Snow.

Aviso, a partir de aquí intentaré hacer las viñetas más oscuras, mostrando desperfectos en vez de virtudes.

Y el chico al que Alice espera es, como no, Jasper.

Nos leemos


	11. Acantilado

¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, salgo de tramollista en una obra en mi instituto y me toca currar horas extra con el decorado : P

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son mios, ni soy estadounidense ni tengo tres hijos.

Palabras: 201

* * *

Acantilado

Encima solo se encontraba el cielo teñido de un gris oscuro, por el que se paseaban rayos y truenos a sus anchas. Debajo, el agua golpeando con furia las rocas.

Unos pescadores que ponían a salvo sus barcos en la costa y hablaban entre ellos intentando entenderse por encima del ruido del oleaje, no escucharon el grito agónico que dejó escapar una mujer mientras caía por el acantilado.

_Cuando lo has perdido todo, cuando no tienes nada, la única salida que encuentras es la muerte._

Cada segundo se convirtió en una hora, cada gota de lluvia que el cielo dejaba escapar, en hielo. Conforme su cuerpo se acercaba a la oscuridad del final, su mente se preparaba para el último impacto de dolor y sufrimiento que le aguardaría en esta vida.

Pero la pobre Esme se equivocaba.

Impactó con fuerza contra la superficie del mar, que estalló como una ventana rota. Se sumergió en líquido helado y cada partícula la traspasó como cuchillos, se golpeó la cabeza contra las rocas y fue impulsada contra el pie de la costa alta. Sintió la sal en sus pulmones, llenando cada cavidsad que debería de estar llena de oxígeno.

_Y sin embargo, seguía viva.

* * *

_

¿Qué tal¿Es lo suficientemente triste? Para los que no lo sabían, Esme se intentó suicidar, pero milagrosamente sobrevivió y Carlisle la convirtió.

Tengo que deciros que me está siendo muy difícil encontrar defectos en las Cullen, pero me niego a hacerlas completamentes perfectas, lo siento, en el fondo creo que tienen un lado oscuro e imperfecto, a pesar de ser vampiresas divinas de la muerte ; )

Gracias a Aradia Gaunt, Damn Angel, Arsa ( yo ya no se que decirte, pero sigo sin ver tu msn T.T prueba a poner espacios entre lo que escribes) Vampira Metal, Snow y Sir Sinacroft.

Nos leemos


	12. Conversión

¿Hola? Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero no haber tardado mucho.

Diclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, por cierto¿ya han oido hablar de su nuevpo libro "the host"?

Palabras: 259

* * *

Conversión

Las luces de neón brillaban con fuerza, la música podía escucharse desde cualquier rincón y los gritos le llegaban distorsionados y fundidos con el ambiente nocturno de la ciudad. Cada baile se notaba en la calle, cada jarra de cerveza y cada copa de más flotaban en el ambiente. Entre las aceras se disfrutaba de una fiesta constante y animada.

Pero una vez introducida en los suburbios de la metrópoli, por callejones oscuros de farolas rotas y basura desperdigada por los adoquines, Victoria sintió un escalofrío. Por la mañana, aquel lugar ya había parecido un lugar peligroso, a la luz de la luna, adquiría un tono fantasmagórico y espectral.

"¿Desde cuándo soy una chica miedosa?" se preguntó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y moviendo la cabeza, con cada paso que daba, sus collares y pulseras tintineaban, su falda, demasiado corta, hacía que sus piernas temblaran por el frío.

Paró en seco al darse cuenta de que había un hombre apoyado en una pared al fondo de la calle, con la cabeza agachada. Victoria tragó saliva, pero no se paró, justo cuando se encontraba al lado de aquel hombre, este levantó la cabeza.

— ¿No es un poco tarde para que una chica tan linda ande sola por la calle? —dijo con una voz suave y sedosa que hizo que Victoria se parara y le mirara a los ojos.

Gran error, sus ojos rojos brillaban con una intensidad oscura y maligna. En un segundo, aquel ser se encontraba sujetándola por los brazos y mordiendo con violencia su cuello.

* * *

Si os digo la verdad, no se muy bien en que ciudad se desarrolla la historia, ni quien es exactamente el vampiro que la mordió. Dejar volar vuestra imaginación ; )

Gracias por toddo a Aradia Gaunt, Arsa ( me hubiera encantado ayudarte), Sango-Hikaru, Hinata-MisaMisa-Cullen y Resuri Riddle Lestrange.

Nos leemos


	13. Envidia

¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que dentro de poco me voy de viaje de estudios fiesta!!!! y me toca pegar los ojos a los libros para aprobar todos los exámenes.

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer (insertar aquí alguna chorrada)

Palabras: 136

* * *

Envidia

Cuando Rosalie se enteró de la fascinación que una simple humana provocó en Edward se enfadó, se enfadó mucho.

No era ira hacia el vampiro, que al fin y al cabo, había demostrado no tener gusto a la hora de elegir, sino envidia, una envidia pura y malsana que hacía que le temblaran los brazos.¿Cómo una simple chica había logrado conseguir en días lo que ni su belleza ni sus encantos en años?

Y fue a más cuando la familia decidió conocerla, adorarla e invitarle a participar en su aquelarre.

¿Con qué derecho venía ella a restregarle por la cara todo lo que tenía y que, por una estupidez, estaba dispuesta a perder?

Cuando la rabia la cegó, y fue capaz de tirar el sofá por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema.

* * *

Creo que de todos los drabbles que he escrito, este es el que menos me gusta. Por favor, no me tiren tomates T.T

Encontrar defectos para las vampiresas es un duro trabajo, peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Gracias a Aradia Gaunt, Arsa, María y Cindy Cullen (doble).

Nos leemos


	14. Vicio

¡Hola a todos! Se que ha pasado muhcho tiempo, pero espero que no me hayáis olvidado. Entre los exámenes finales, el viaje de estudios, la Semana Santa y un jodidovirus que me ha hecho un agujero en el bolsillo, casi no he tenido tiempo d pasarme por aquí. Disfrutad del dos por uno que os ofrezco.

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo intento sacarles su lado humano.

* * *

Vicio

Bella y Jasper no tienen mucho en común, puede que en lo único que coincidan sea el miedo a una cosa: Alice, un puñado de dinero en efectivo y una tarde entera para gastarlo.

Suelta por un centro comercial, Alice es más peligrosa que un banco de tiburones alrededor de una presa. Corre, grita, arranca de las manos, presume triunfante de una camisa, se pavonea con la prenda y la compra con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Agita la bolsa satisfecha y segura de sí misma, con su paso de bailarina, parece que se desliza por un suelo pulido. Ríe, y su risa cae como una cascada en un lago desierto. Y en el fondo de su alma, se pregunta porqué hace esto.

Su habitación es ocupada prácticamente por un armario gigante, al día es capaz de probarse cien conjuntos distintos antes de que den las dos, y el resto de la tarde puede pasarla pensando como combinará la ropa de Bella, la de Jasper, la del mundo.

Hay veces que se queda quieta, en medio de aquella inmensidad de cuarto, y se pregunta si en realidad necesita todo eso.

O si sólo es vanidad.

O si sólo es avaricia.

O si sólo busca llenar un hueco vacío.

* * *

Me quedó un poco raro, lo sé.

Quiero dar las gracias a Greendoe, Arsa, Im-your-nightmare, Aradia Gaunt, Snow y todos los que están entre las sombras. Me dais fuerzas para continuar. 

Nos leemos 


	15. Hipócrita

Disclaimre: sé que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sé que sabeis que son de Stephenie Meyer, lo que no sé es si ella sabe quien los utiliza.

* * *

Hipócrita

Nadie puede discutir que Esme no es una auténtica artista, ni tampoco que sus sonrisas no son sinceras.

Pero hay momentos en los que todo se viene abajo, y usa un talento escondido: la mentira.

&&&&&&&

Es de noche, la luna brilla desesperadamente en el cielo, porque está sola, porque no hay ninguna estrella, y siente ganas de llorar. Esme también, por eso se le dice a Carlisle que necesita pasear y sale fuera.

Carlisle no la sigue, sabe que a Esme le gustan esos pequeños y cortos momentos de intimidad y soledad para poder pensar, despejarse y suspirar por lo que no tiene, como hacen todos.

Pero Esme hace más que eso. Tras el gran roble, donde nadie puede verla, se agarra el vientre y aprieta los dientes con fuerza. Recuerda que era estéril en vida y sigue siendo estéril en muerte. 

Quiere un hijo que sea suyo, sangre de su sangre.

Cuando Bella pregunta a la familia Cullen si quieren que se convierta en vampiro Esme dice que sí, porque así tendrá otra hija. Pero a los pocos segundos se da cuenta de que la estaría condenando a llevar la misma vida que ella, y sin embargo, no lo dice, porque no sabe cómo, porque hay una pequeña parte que no quiere.

Al regresar, Carlisle le pregunta si le pasa algo, Esme miente y él la cree. Todos la creen. 

* * *

Este drabble es el que más me gusta de todos los de Esme.

Nos leemos


	16. Enfermizo

¡Hola! Aquí os dejo otro drabble, y recordad, una alimentación sana y equilibrada y un poco de ejercicio nos hace mucho bien :)

Disclaimer: estos personajes fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer... ¿o no?

Palabras: 205

Advertencias: mucho más violento de lo que yo había planeado, incesto implícito.

* * *

Enfermizo

Era por aquella costumbre por lo que los condenaron a la hoguera. Era por aquella práctica por la que los Volturis se vieron obligados a arrasar con una población. Era por aquel poder por el que habían sido trasformados en vampiros.

Cuando conocieron a Demetri, este les enseñó el término que reunía en tres sílabas la excitación que sentían cuando torturaban a alguien: _sadismo. _

Y les gustaba, les gustaba mucho, la simple pronunciación de la palabra hacía que sus estómagos bailaran de impaciencia.

A Alec le gustaba como Jane sonreía cada vez que un espasmo cruzaba el cuerpo del humano, como pasaba su lengua por los carnosos labios pidiendo más dolor y sufrimiento para el desgraciado , como brillaban sus ojos, con esa luz infernal, diabólica y rojiza.

A Jane le gustaba como Alex reía sin piedad, como cada carcajada de malicia, que caía como un cascabel, hacía que la persona que lloraba en el suelo se retorciera pidiendo clemencia. Como sus ojos brillaban febrilmente con el último suspiro del ya muerto.

Y a los dos les gustaba cogerse de la mano y beber sangre de la boca del otro, dar saltos alrededor del cadáver y observar en silencio como Aro trasformaba al donante en vampiro.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Horrible? ¿Oscuro? Tiradme tomates, 10 puntos para quien me de en la cabeza.

Gracias a Im-your-nightmare, Arsa, Aradia Gaunt, Erive-Noa, Triki.Black y todas las que me pusieron en sus favoritos. Chicas, no fallais nunca.

Hasta la próxima, intentaré no tardar mucho.

Nos leemos


	17. Alma

¡Hola! Ya se que dije que actualizaría rápido, pero es que se me va la olla y de repente me doy cuenta de que ha pasado una semana o más. Pero antes de que leais, tengo que hacer un anuncio, las cosas que suben, bajan; las que se calientan terminan enfriándose y todo lo que empieza, algún día tiene que acabar. Os presento la última serie de Drabbles de las Cullen, no me mateis, esto no quiere decir que deje de escribir sobre ellas, solo que lo haré aparte.

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, pueden jurarlo.

Palabras: 242

* * *

Alma

A veces Carlisle y Edwars discutían. No eran peleas de puñetazos sobre la mesa e ira repartida por la habitación, era una conversación pausada, una exposición de ideas fluidas junto a una taza de café vacía, por mucho que Emmet intentara que aquello acabara en duelo a muerte.

Rosalie no participaba, se quedaba junto a la puerta. Ellos hablaban sobre un dios y sobre un alma. Ella procedía de una familia que había acudido religiosamente todos los domingos a una misa aburrida y cargante, sólo por apariencia. Y nunca se había preocupada por ningún tema religioso, hasta ahora.

¿Eran realmente criaturas que merecían un amor incondicional? Ocultos tras las sombras, esperando un cuello blanco sobre el que abalanzarse. ¿Podían realmente los vampiros aspirar a un cielo? Si la muerte nunca les llega, ¿deben esperar entonces hasta el día del juicio final? Y los que caen ¿acaban en llamas eternas?

¿Había algo dentro de Rosalie, aparte de una maraña de órganos inutilizados? ¿Un espíritu que cargara con el pecado?

Y realmente, ¿había alguien allí arriba?

Quizá al morir solo les esperaba oscuridad.

Un pozo de oscuridad profundo, profundo y negro…

No es que ella tuviera miedo, le daba igual como pasara el resto de su existencia, porque se lo merecía de una forma u otra. Temía por su familia, por Esme, por Carlisle, y sobre todo temía por Emmet. Por eso, algunas noches en que la angustía podía con ella, rezaba por el alma de Emmet.

* * *

Filosofar por vosotras mismas ;)

Gracias a Erive-Noa, Trixi.Black, Aradia Gaunt, Im-your-nightmare, Snow y Blanca Cullen, vosotras habéis hecho posible esta historia.

Nos leemos


	18. Recuerdos

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, realmente lo espero _Akelos vuelve a escuchar Always por doceava vez _

Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, ¡yo jamás dije que fueran mios!

Palabras: 202

* * *

Recuerdos

Una persona sin recuerdos es como una cáscara vacía. Alice lo sabe bien. Cuándo mira dentro de su mente no ve nada, no sabe nada. No tiene ni idea de quién fue, cómo fue, qué fue.

Alice no recuerda, todo lo que está relacionado con su vida pre-vampírica está envuelto en humo negro e intraspasable. Le gustaría poder rememorar momentos felices de una antigua vida, aunque Rosalie le diga que así es mejor, ya que no tiene que echar de menos nada.

Sin embargo, esas palabras no la consuelan. Ahora es una Cullen, ¿pero qué fue antes?

—_Crearemos nuestros propios recuerdos._

_Alice levantó la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo y clavó sus ojos en Jasper, que, de pie, le tendía la mano._

-&-

Hay quien dicen que los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos, se equivoca. También los que afirman que no salen en las fotografías, porque lo hacen. Alice tiene un álbum debajo de la cama que nunca usa. Está llena de fotos con toda su familia, de fotos con Jasper, de recuerdos con él. Los guarda para que nunca más se le vuelvan a perder.

Ya no le importa la niebla de su mente, ahora tiene recuerdos.

* * *

Me quedó algo raro, pero en fin, hoy tengo un maravilloso buen humor y la autoestima por los aires ;)

Agradecimientos a Trixi.Black, Erive-Noa, ErandDii, Snow y The angel28 por sus maravillosos comentarios T.T

Nos leemos


	19. Luz

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estasis? Espero que super-bien Este es el penúltimo drabble, me da un poquito de pena

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen T.T

Palabras: 278

* * *

Luz

La tormenta se calmaba, dejando paso a la paz característica que había antes y después de una tempestad. La arena mojada, fangosa y más brillante que nunca sostenía un cuerpo ensangrentado, una mujer yacía entre ola y ola en la orilla de la playa. Despellejada, golpeada, con una mueca agónica en el rostro cubierto de sal y algas.

_No sabía si estaba muerta, o estaba viva, pero todo para ella era una mancha negra, ¿o era blanca? Sólo estaba segura de que veía la nada. La nada pura y absoluta. La falta de todo._

Alguien salió del agua y se acostó al lado de la joven, no parecía cansado por haber nadado contra el embate del agua en su punto máximo de ira, ni siquiera minimamente agotado por haber cargado con el cuerpo inerte. Se inclinó sobre la mujer, apartando su pelo, y unos colmillos —blancos, perfectos, deslumbrantes — se dejaron entrever.

_Y entonces vio una luz, una luz débil y temblorosa que se agitaba en el horizonte de la inconsciencia. Perdida en un mar de dudas, el faro que se alza y señala el camino. Era una luz fría, pero agradable, que se hacía más grande._

El hombre titubeó, no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la joven abría los ojos.

_Abrió los ojos, una silueta se dibujó en su retina. Difusa, resplandeciente. ¿Era un ángel? ¿Era Dios? ¿Era su salvación?_

Carlisle pidió perdón.

-&-

Posteriormente (exactamente tres días después) Esme le pidió a Carlisle que no rogara más perdón.

Después de todo, él le había dado una familia, una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Carlisle había sido su luz.

* * *

Gracias a Trixi.Black, Makisse y Luthien d'Ossiriand.

No es por hacer propaganda (vale, lo es) pero me he unido al mundo moderno y ahora tengo mi propio livejournal. Si quereis pasaros, esta en mi profile.

Nos leemos


	20. Final

_Hola. Hoy no hay signos de interrogación en el saludo, estoy un poco triste, quise retrasar este momento, sin embargo, el final de las cosas siempre llega._

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Palabras: 237

* * *

Final

Edward está a unos milímetros, le quedan segundos para ser convertida en vampiresa. Y es ahora cuando se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de hacer.

El tiempo se ralentiza, parece que todo va más lento, que los movimientos se frenan. Su vida no está pasando por diapositivas delante de sus ojos, lo que Bella ve es su futuro, sus futuros, los miles de caminos que se pueden abrir o cerrar.

Podrá estar para siempre junto a Edward, pero no podrá tener hijos. Podrá formar parte de los Cullen, pero no podrá volver a ver a su familia. Podrá correr más rápido que un guepardo y saltar tan alto que llegará a tocar las nubes, pero no podrá volver a sentir la luz del sol sobre su piel. Podrá ser eterna, pero jamás volverá a hablar con Jacob.

Y mira hacia atrás y ve todo lo que ha hecho, lo que ha dejado de hacer, lo que no escogió. Los bailes a los que no acudió, las palabras que nunca dijo, los problemas en los que nunca se metió, las lágrimas que derramó, las palabras de afecto que se guardó. Las veces que tropezó.

Todos somos dueños de nuestros actos, cada acción conlleva una responsabilidad, un precio a pagar por cada error, y lo sabe. Y lo acepta. Está dispuesta a frontar sus actos.

Edward se sigue acercando, Bella levanta el brazo, puede pararlo o puede dejarlo seguir.

¿Qué elegirá?

_Vampiresa…_

_Humana…_

* * *

_¿De qué va este drabble? Bueno, no sé si os habréis dado cuenta de que Bella piensa muy poco en los pros y en los contras de transformarse. Está preocupada por sus padres, si, ama a Edward, lo sabemos, pero hay miles de puertas que se le cerrarán. No se sienta a reflexionar "seriamente", desde mi punto de vista._

_Hay tantas personas a las que tengo que agradecer, todas las que leyeron, las que dejaron reviews, las que me añadieron a sus favoritos, añadieron la historia o pusieron la alerta. Las que me apoyaron, me animaron. Va por vosotras, todas._

_Gracias_

Nos leemos


End file.
